Chuck vs Casey's Night Off
by verkisto
Summary: They had tonight to themselves, a night for love! Please heed the rating. Chuck/Sarah.
1. Dream Girl

_**Warning: descriptions of heterosexual situations and coarse language.**_

Chapter 1: Dream Girl

Chuck was dreaming and it made him smile. He dreamed he was in bed, which was interesting, because he was. Dream Sarah was sleeping beside him. This was also interesting, because real Sarah was. Funny how the brain worked so he could dream and know he was dreaming. And dream that Sarah was turning over to face his back, lightly placing her palm on his spine, sending a lightning strike down to the base of his balls as she ran her hand up to his neck where she massaged the muscles, then propping herself up on an elbow so she could bring her warm, moist lips close to his ear, a strand of hair falling to tickle his cheek as she whispered, "Chuck, Chuck, wake up."

Gasping in a mouthful of air and jerking awake, Chuck, lying on his side facing away from Sarah, struggled up from his erotic, exciting dream, finally aware of a hand on his back, a strand of hair on his cheek and warm breath in his ear as Sarah repeated, "Chuck," and gently kissed his neck, darting her tongue out to lick his earlobe.

Chuck, wary, turned over slowly onto his back, feeling every inch that Sarah's palm traversed as she kept it in contact with his shirt. It slid around and over his shoulder, coming to rest on his breastbone while she continued to lick and kiss his ear and the side of his neck, moving to his cheek as he turned his head in her direction.

When Sarah shifted her hips close enough so she could hitch a leg over top of Chuck's thighs and began to tease his top lip with her tongue, Chuck was finally alert enough to be able to take some action.

Moving his arms to grasp her shoulders, pushing her back and lifting her head away from his, he whispered, "Wait, wait, what's happening here, Sarah?"

"I want you, Chuck," she replied, her voice smoky in the dark as she tried to get her face close enough to his to begin kissing him again.

"I never thought I'd say this, but slow down, Speed Racer," Chuck croaked out with difficulty, as the hand on his chest began to stroke in ever-widening circles, most notably in a downward direction.

When her fingers contacted his uncovered belly, tickling the hair there, causing him to gasp and involuntarily jerk his pelvis slightly, and he felt the ends of her fingers wiggle to allow them to slip under the elastic waistband of his track pants, her nails digging a tiny bit into his abdomen, Chuck groaned and pushed her off of him, rolling away from her to turn on the bedside lamp and rolling back again.

With the light shining into her half-closed eyes, Sarah finally stopped moving and focused on Chuck, who had put some space between them.

"I need to know what's going on here, Sarah," he said, looking intently at her, trying to ignore the sensual way her lips were curving up as she ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to tame its disarray. He nearly forgot his question as the upwards motion of her arm almost caused a breast to pop out of the flimsy nightgown she was wearing and, closing and opening his eyes to clear his head, he focused on her face once more.

Sarah had noticed Chuck looking at her breasts and, inserting an index finger under the upper edge of her nightgown and running it over her flesh, she squirmed her hips towards his again, saying, "I figured something out, Chuck. When I'm here, Casey doesn't have to listen on his surveillance system. And if Casey's not listening, nothing gets recorded. And if nothing gets recorded, nobody but you and I will know what goes on here. And if we're the only ones who know, we can keep it between ourselves."

Chuck was becoming a bit hypnotized by the sight of Sarah's finger moving back and forth and the rhythm of her voice, pitched low. Mesmerized, he hadn't paid attention to the fact that she was, at the same time, moving closer to him, now brushing up against him, now raising her top leg up and over his hip once again, rubbing her crotch on the front of him.

"And when I say keep it between ourselves, big man, well, I think you know what I mean," she purred, and he began to feel his cock swelling beneath her.

Chuck groaned and reached out for her, pulling her shoulders towards himself and finding her mouth for a kiss. But there was still something bothering him and he broke it off, saying, "Stop again, stop again, stop, stop."

Sarah halted suddenly and looked into his face. "What?" she asked, nonplussed.

"Why?" inquired Chuck. "Why now? Why say no all those months and now you're changing your mind all of a sudden? What happened?"

Sighing heavily and with a sad look on her face, Sarah snuggled in under Chuck's chin and moved her leg off of him again.

"I guess I just finally got to the truth, Chuck," she admitted. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I just kept denying it because I was so confused, first about Bryce, then about my job. But there it is."

She raised her head and backed off a little so she could look at his downturned face. "I'm really sorry about the whole thing, Chuck, about everything I've put you through. I hope you're not too mad at me," she said quietly, afraid of what his response might be.

When Chuck didn't answer right away, Sarah's look of sadness changed to one of worry.

"Chuck?" she inquired, peering at him intently.

He responded by wrapping his arms and legs around her tightly and kissing her face and lips over and over again, wriggling all over like a giant puppy and laughing with joy until she was laughing with him.

"Well, it certainly did take you long enough," he said, almost squeezing the air out of her. "So what was it specifically that made the difference?"

"I'm not sure I can pinpoint it," she said, relaxing into his embrace. "I think it was seeing Ellie and Awesome so happy together all the time. And me being so unhappy all the time. And knowing I could be happy with you."

Chuck blinked a few times before the tear was big enough to form. When he could speak again, his voice was low and gruff.

"I'm glad you changed your mind, Sarah," he said, and he brought his hand to her face, raising her chin so he could look at her and drink her in.

Her brows crowded together again and she stiffened in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his expression mirroring hers.

"It's just that..."

"Go on," he said tenderly.

"Well, Chuck, I hope you understand. I can't leave my job just yet. I want to be with you but we still have to pretend to be a couple. That is, we can be a real couple pretending to be a pretend couple," she finished weakly, giving him a wan smile.

"I think I followed that," Chuck said, amused.

"The advantage is it should give us an even more convincing cover," she added eagerly, as if trying to sell Chuck on the idea. "Now I won't have to pretend to be in love with you, to myself or anyone else."

He laughed and squeezed her tightly once more, covering her lips in a soft and tender kiss.

"I never had to pretend," Chuck said quietly, and he became the aggressor now, surprising Sarah with this new side of him.


	2. Charles in Charge

_**Warning: descriptions of heterosexual situations and coarse language.**_

Chapter 2: Charles in Charge

Sarah was intrigued by the more assertive version of Chuck that was holding her tightly in his arms. It seemed, now that he knew where he stood, he felt secure enough to reveal a side of himself that had lain mostly dormant, a side that had only been hinted at when he fixed a computer with calm self-assurance or hugged his sister, confident in the knowledge that, in loving Ellie, she loved him back.

Chuck began by pulling Sarah to him. He placed one hand on her buttocks and cradled the back of her neck with the other. Stretched out on the bed, lying on their sides facing one another, he began to kiss her mouth lightly, first moistening his lips and then hers with his tongue. As he was doing this, he set up a rhythm between them by drawing her pelvis to his and undulating slightly so they were rocking back and forth.

Sarah could feel the hint of an inner heat building and she reached down to the waistband of Chuck's pants, intending to pull them off.

Chuck stopped rocking and moved his mouth to her ear. Whispering calmly, he said, "Slowly, slowly. We've got lots of time," and Sarah brought her hands back up to his shoulders and smiled.

"But I don't know if I can wait another minute," she said. "And how can you wait? I've made us waste so much time."

Chuck moved his head back so he could look into her eyes.

"Ah, that's the point, though," he explained, his lopsided smile causing a dimple to form in one cheek. "Anything this good is worth waiting for. Now do as you're told, young lady."

The stern look that accompanied his admonition made Sarah giggle, but the sudden spasm of her vaginal walls that she felt at his unaccustomed commanding tone didn't do anything for her patience. The small spark inside her flared up as Chuck began to rock them again and deepened his kiss, using his tongue to part Sarah's lips and teeth, and Sarah began to make small noises in the base of her throat.

When he had Sarah's mouth fully engaged in their kiss and he could feel her muscles relaxing as she gave herself over to him, Chuck moved the hand that was cupping her ass just enough so that he could slide his fingers between her legs from behind. Sarah would have gasped at this surprising development if she could have and instead jerked her hips violently towards his, parting her thighs to allow him to continue forwards.

The sensation of Chuck's fingertips rubbing back and forth on the synthetic material of her panties just on the surface of her labia was beginning to drive Sarah insane. She tried to force herself down onto his hand but Chuck anticipated her movements and managed to keep his fingers moving forwards and back, sometimes bending the joints to create a tiny bit more pressure, which only caused Sarah to buck and squirm around even more in her quest for some kind of penetration.

Breaking off their kiss, Chuck drew his head back from Sarah's and continued his teasing, holding her torso and head firmly in place with his strong arm around her. Sarah was panting now, her eyes unfocused, a grimace on her face as though she were in pain.

Chuck smiled as she began to moan again, and when he could feel the wetness soaking through the fabric of her panties, he stopped stroking and maneuvered his fingers under the edge of the crotch and into her. But still he was only teasing her as he moved just his fingertips into place and circled them around and around, barely inside her opening.

Sarah was breathing so hard now that Chuck wasn't even trying to kiss her any longer, since he was afraid it might cut off her air supply. Instead, he started talking to her.

"Sarah, do you like that?" he asked, repeating it when he didn't get an answer right away.

"Ye – yes," she finally gasped out, as she dug her fingers into his shoulders. "Oh, Chuck, please – please, now – in – now – Ch – Chuck!"

As she began to call out his name, Chuck pushed three fingers high into her, rolling them around, then drew them out again, moving to Sarah's clitoris, where he firmly rotated them over the muscle for a slow count of three then re-inserted them into her vagina, alternating the two movements until Sarah began to thrash her legs around and cry out.

"Shhh, shhh," Chuck crooned, bringing his mouth close to her ear, and this quieted her a bit as he continued his finger work.

Sarah turned her head in Chuck's direction, finding his mouth and kissing him deeply, sucking for a moment on the end of his tongue when he pushed it into her mouth, then releasing him to turn her head rapidly from side to side, eyes squeezed shut. Chuck didn't stop her this time when she reached down and shoved his pants out of the way, freeing his erection, and she took him in both her hands, just holding onto him as he pulsed in her grip.

Finally, Chuck removed his hand from Sarah and released his hold on her head so he could use both hands to remove her panties. As soon as he was no longer keeping her in place, however, Sarah moved her head downwards and took the end of his penis into her mouth. Chuck closed his eyes and luxuriated in the feel of her hot, slippery tongue on him and then, as Sarah continued to suck on him, using her hands to massage his shaft, he rolled over onto his back, at the same time managing by the pressure of his hands to get her to swing her hips around towards his head.

He finally took her panties off by the simple expedient of ripping them from her, since Sarah didn't seem inclined to interrupt what she was doing (and Chuck preferred that she continue), and he hauled one of her legs over his chest so he could hook his arms around the outside of her thighs and pull her hips down towards his mouth.

Even though he was finding it difficult to concentrate on his part of the arrangement due to Sarah's enthusiastic attention to his cock and balls, Chuck managed to lick first her clitoris and all around her labia until he had his tongue inside her. Sarah was having difficulty holding herself up on her knees as she lost control of the muscles in her legs at the new sensation, and Chuck held her up with his hands under her abdomen until she could support herself again, all the while increasing the movements and range of his tongue.

When she was stabilized, Chuck moved his hands up under her nightgown, sliding it off of her breasts, and he got a moment's breather as Sarah stopped long enough to pull it off over her head and throw it to the floor. He did the same with his shirt and managed to wriggle his legs the rest of the way out of his pants with a little help from Sarah.

Chuck was the one moaning now as Sarah took him back into her mouth, biting lightly up and down as she sat back a bit on her haunches, which allowed Chuck's tongue to go even deeper, and she put a hand behind each of his thighs and pulled upwards, drawing his legs towards herself, bending his knees and pushing them out to the sides.

Reaching out with his hands for her breasts, Chuck was only able to hold them for a moment before Sarah let his cock fall out of her mouth and moved closer to his spread thighs. Chuck was disappointed until he felt her breasts rubbing on his cock and abdomen, and when she started licking the front of his scrotum and fondling with her hand from the back, at the same time firmly massaging the root of his penis behind it, he gave up contact with her vagina and relaxed into the feeling.

When he thought he might come soon, Chuck rolled partially to the side and opened the drawer to his night table, groping inside for the box of condoms he kept there. Sarah, aware of what he was doing, stopped licking and turned around to face him, placing her hands on the bed on either side of his chest and straddling him with her knees beside his hips.

Chuck ripped the condom packet open, threw it aside, and put the condom in place, finally looking at Sarah's face again, flashing her a very large grin. She was grinning back at him, more than a hint of hunger in her eyes.

He grasped her by the shoulders and flipped her onto her back, going up on his knees between her legs. The anticipation was absolutely delicious and he wanted to make it last, but merely looking at Sarah, finally lying under him, wanting him, loving him, was almost overwhelming. Besides, she had already parted her legs and had a hand underneath his cock, cradling it to guide him in, and as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, he slowly entered her, feeling the pressure of her strong muscles all along his length, and he kissed her mouth in a way that he hoped would convey to her all his previous longing and his hopes for their future together.


	3. Lovers at Last

_**Warning: descriptions of heterosexual situations and coarse language.**_

Chapter 3: Lovers at Last

It was just the way Chuck had imagined it would be over and over again. And it was nothing like he imagined it would be.

The tingling and warmth in his lower abdominal area, the urge to thrust forwards, which he was finding a challenge to control, and the pull on the muscles in his legs, arms, back and buttocks as they held him in a position he hadn't been in for far too long weren't new. After all, it's not like he hadn't has sex before, right?

But what he hadn't expected were the feelings of tenderness towards Sarah that were emerging from somewhere deep in his chest, followed by the desire to protect her. Chuck knew this was ridiculous. Sarah was more than capable of looking after herself, but it didn't change the fact that, as he slid his hands under her shoulders and kissed her face over and over, he knew he would willingly spend the rest of his life trying to keep her from harm.

Sarah, running her hands through his hair and lighting up every nerve on his scalp, was losing concentration on his kisses as he ever so slowly pulled back and pushed into her. Knowing that she could feel him moving against the inside of her as much as he could feel her around him, he halted their kissing to gaze at her face again.

Chuck looked down into Sarah's clear blue eyes, and what he saw there made him feel as though his heart had flipped over. He could see from the way she was looking deep into his eyes, her mouth open, holding her breath so she could focus on just the two of them, that she really did want him. And not just for sex, but for himself. It was what he had hoped for from the moment they had first met in the Buy More. When the joy he felt radiated out from his face and washed over her, Sarah wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and head and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

Sarah was beginning to pant and had moved her hands under Chuck's arms to his back, pulling his body upwards, trying to encourage him to go faster. Chuck, however, had other plans and continued at the same controlled rate until his penis was completely inside of her once more, the heat and sensation causing them both to groan.

Chuck had to stop moving at this point to prevent his orgasm from happening too soon, and he knew that if Sarah didn't stop grinding herself up against him like that, it would be game over.

He used one arm around Sarah's back and the other around her hips to scoop her up into the air, rocking back, shifting his weight onto his knees, ankles bent with toes digging into the mattress. Sarah's legs went into the air and around his back as his cock settled into her even more deeply than before. Gravity pulling her downwards held her in place so she was unable to create any friction, giving Chuck the opportunity to mentally prepare himself for the next step.

Sarah unhooked her ankles from behind Chuck's buttocks and was about bend her legs back so she could place her knees on the surface of the bed, hoping to find some traction to enable her to raise herself and begin the motion she was craving, when Chuck quickly whipped a hand around behind his back to grasp her calf and prevent her from getting any purchase.

"Sarah, Sarah, whoa, whoa," he exhaled into her ear.

"But Chuck," she moaned, drawing back to look into his eyes, "I can barely breathe, I want you so much."

Chuck brought a hand around and cupped her face, kissing her gently on the lips before saying, "Sarah, remember when we first met, when we sat on the beach watching the sun come up?"

"Uh-huh," Sarah responded, biting her lower lip and nodding her head up and down.

"Sarah, what did you ask me to do?"

"I asked you to trust me, Chuck."

"Well, now I'm asking you the same thing, Sarah. Trust me. Not just tonight but always. Because I'll never let you down."

The look on his face was so sincere and so tender that Sarah could only mutely nod her assent at first. When she could finally speak, she said, "It's hard for me to trust people, Chuck, but I'll try, I'll really try."

When he kissed her again it was with an urgency that made Sarah's insides contract and, feeling the pressure of her powerful vaginal muscles pulsing along the length of his hard shaft, Chuck knew he couldn't wait any longer. Breaking off their kiss, he quirked his face into a smile that made a dimple appear and said, "Sarah, I said I wouldn't let you down but I think I have to put you down now," and he placed her back onto the bed.

Sarah, true to her word, waited for him to make the next move and was rewarded for her trust when Chuck bent his head down to her neck and, as he began kissing and licking and biting under her ear, he rapidly drew his cock almost completely out of her. The anticipation of what his next thrust would feel like on her sensitive nerves was delicious. Sarah was finally getting a taste of how pleasurable it could be to give up control to another person. Then Chuck paused.

Sarah squirmed a bit under him and groaned, spreading her legs farther apart and tilting her pelvis upwards to give him a better angle. When Chuck thrust into her again, it was quick and sharp, causing them both to inhale deeply, and he set a rhythm that matched the pulsing of Sarah's vaginal muscles, slipping in and out more smoothly as her body created hot, wet lubrication in response to the rapid friction.

Covered in a slick of sweat, Chuck's belly slid over Sarah's, hot flesh on hot flesh, and he dropped his chest to hers when his arms gave out momentarily, causing him to lose his support. Before he could raise himself up again, Sarah clasped him to her, panting and moaning into his ear and saying his name, quietly at first, then with more force as he increased the rhythm and strength of his thrusts.

"Chuck, oh, Chuck!" she called out, and Chuck silenced her cries, his mouth over hers, as he began to feel Sarah move in a way that signaled her total surrender of herself to him. The surge of love Chuck felt for Sarah at that moment was like nothing he had ever felt before and, combined with the rush of pulses as his body pumped the very essence of himself into her, Chuck felt as though he were being enveloped by a blanket of sensation and emotion, and he knew that Sarah could feel it too by the way she clung to him after they were finally spent, unwilling to let go of this wonderful moment.

When they did eventually draw apart and look at each other, they both acted a bit shy, each waiting for the reaction of the other, and when Chuck smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Sarah, kissing her first on her eyelids then the end of her nose, she smiled and said, "I do love you, Chuck. I don't know why I was so scared before, but I'm glad you were patient enough to wait for me to figure it out."

"And I love you, Sarah, but you probably already knew that," Chuck replied. "And I want to show you in every way I can."

Sarah's face took on a very seductive look as, with eyelids half closed, she purred, "Well, I have a few ideas in that department, sir."

Chuck groaned and said, "Do I get to recover first? And I'm thinking at least a dozen tonight, so eleven more to go. Are you up for it?"

Sarah laughed. "Aren't we ambitious? I was thinking a baker's dozen, actually. And more to the point, are you up for it?"

Now it was Chuck's turn to use a smooth, charming voice and manner as he said, "Why, ma'am, I'm only just warmed up."

They laughed and kissed again before Chuck paused, adding, "But thirteen is unlucky, isn't it? I think it's going to have to be fourteen. Now roll over."

Sarah's peal of laughter could be heard out into the courtyard, swiftly followed by a loud moan of pleasure.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah left early to go back to her hotel room and change into her Wienerlicious outfit. Chuck showered, dressed and ate breakfast, humming to himself all the while, unable to wipe the smug smile from his face.

When Chuck left the apartment and walked across the courtyard, Casey was standing in his open doorway, gesturing for Chuck to come inside. Chuck's curiosity was piqued, as Casey was usually waiting impatiently in the courtyard for Chuck to drive him to the Buy More.

As Chuck came into the living room, he heard the unmistakable sounds of his and Sarah's lovemaking of the night before coming from the computer's speakers. He stopped dead in the middle of the room, his mouth open, horrified at what this might mean to their plans.

Before he could collect himself and begin to speak, however, an amazing thing happened. Casey, instead of cracking wise or giving him a lecture about compromising the CIA agent, grabbed Chuck's hand and placed it over the computer's mouse, guiding him to highlight the file on the recording system and, once again pressing on Chuck's index finger, clicking to erase it.

Chuck didn't know what to say at first, and he just stared at the big man, who was grinning as he shut the computer down.

"But Sarah said you didn't listen when she was over and that meant you didn't record," he began, hands spread to either side of himself in a gesture of confusion.

"I don't listen but sometimes I do record," Casey explained, finally turning to face Chuck. "But I won't from now on."

"But why, Casey? Why give us a break? Isn't that against the rules?" Chuck asked, needing to understand why Casey was being so nice.

"Let's just say the new cover will make my life more bearable," he said. "Now I won't have to watch you two stumbling around the issue anymore."

Chuck laughed and clapped Casey on the shoulder.

"Thanks, buddy," he said. "Your reasons may be selfish, but I think deep down inside you're a romantic at heart."

"Yeah, well, don't go telling anybody about it," Casey warned, "especially Walker, or I'll break your face. I have a reputation to uphold, you know. I'm a bad motherfu –"

"Shut your mouth," Chuck finished for him as they left the apartment.

Casey locked the door behind him and turned, pausing for a moment to give Chuck a sly smile, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, and Bartowski?"

"Yeah, Casey?"

"Didn't know you had it in you. Way to go, tiger."


End file.
